


Let's Get Married

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, sakuatsu mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: “Let’s get married,” he says suddenly, turning to Tobio.Tobio stares at him blankly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> I've imagined these two getting engaged like a thousand ways, but here's one written without a beta and probably very subpar because I am TIRED

“They what?” Tobio asks, glancing at Shouyou’s phone over his shoulder. They’re currently curled up on the couch, cozy under a blanket with hot cocoa and a movie on in the background. The night sky is lit up by the moon, which shines through the windows.

“They got married!” Shouyou says again, a little more enthusiastically. He shoves his phone into Tobio’s lap.

Tobio studies the picture. Atsumu’s instagram is pulled up with a picture of his and Sakusa’s hands overlaid on one another, gold rings glimmering in the light. The second picture is them kissing, Sakusa’s hand cupping Atsumu’s face, showing off the ring. The description reads  _ Mr. and Mr. Miya  _ in English.

Tobio pushes the phone back to Shouyou and nods, “That checks out.”

“It really does,” Shouyou replies, staring down at the picture once again. His voice sounds far away, as if he’s lost in thought. He turns off his phone and lets it drop onto his lap. “Let’s get married,” he says suddenly, turning to Tobio.

Tobio stares at him blankly.

“Will you marry me?” Shouyou asks, suddenly very serious. The look in his is the same look he gives Tobio at the end of a game, whether they’re on the same side of the court or not.

Tobio sighs loudly and throws his head back. Glancing at Shouyou again from the corner of his eye, he sees the confusion. He pushes the blanket from his lap and stands abruptly, heading to their bedroom.

“Tobio?” Shouyou asks a little urgently. “What-- where are you going?”

Instead of answering, Tobio pulls open the top drawer of his bedside table. After a moment of sorting, he pulls out what he’s looking for.

He walks back into the living room and stops a few feet from the couch. Shouyou looks up at him, brows furrowed together. After a long moment of staring at each other, Tobio throws the item he’s holding to Shouyou. Shouyou catches the item and studies it, the bemused expression on his face turning into recognition. The velvety blue box most definitely contains an engagement ring that was even more definitely meant for him.

“If you could’ve waited a few more weeks,” Tobio says, though he doesn’t look upset.

Shouyou meets his eyes again. “A few more weeks? You mean our next game against each other?”

Tobio nods, a sound of acknowledgment escaping his throat.

Shouyou holds out the box.

“Are you not going to open it?”

“Did you plan to get down on one knee?”

“I--”

“Actually, no, don’t tell me. Take it. I don’t want to see it until you actually propose. Go with what you planned. It’ll still be a surprise, kind of.”

Tobio blinks, but eventually steps forward and takes the box from Shouyou’s hand. He turns to return it to its hiding place, but pauses at Shoyou’s voice.

“Tobio?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you still propose to me even if I kick your ass?”

“Will you still say yes when I kick yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me about haikyuu on twitter @kageyamasnose


End file.
